Soultalia
by CittenKitCat
Summary: The story is back. Medusa is back and she has a new plan to defeat Lord Death. That involves bringing the Hetalia countries to the Soul Eater world for her own evil purposes. Can she convince them to join her side and will she finally defeat Lord Death. My first fanfiction and stuff. Rateted T cause Hetalia. No shippings unless I change my mind. I don't own this stuff. Yada yada
1. Proluge

**I'm sorry this story was deleted my friend deleted it as a joke so here it is it's back. Also me no own these things. And tell me what you think of the story**

* * *

**Prologue: Canada and Medusa. An evil plot from another world?**

Medusa was pacing back and forth. She was plotting against Lord Death the Grim Reaper.

"Cures that damned Reaper and his accursed meisters and weapons." Medusa cursed

Then she kicked her crystal ball and it bounced all around until eventually it landed at her feet. In the image on the ball there was a man with wavy blond hair with a curl, glasses and a polar bear on his lap. "What the hell is this? Another world perhaps?" She wondered aloud

Then a devious grin grew on her face as an evil idea grew in her head. "I will bring them to this world, teach them to be evil, and have them kill Death. If it doesn't work I'll bring others here." She cackled.

She began chanting,

_Turn the tide,_

_Make two worlds collide,_

_Bring them to this world for my bidding,_

_Now I order you to do so!_

**~Meanwhile~**

Canada lied on his bed petting Kumajiro. He was happy that the meeting was over now he just wanted to relax. More countries were noticing him which made him gleeful.

His brother America, his 'Father' France and England wanted to come over but he didn't want them to. He just wanted to relax at home. He got up from his bed and decided to get a book. He started reading with Kumajiro at his side.

Suddenly he dropped his book and in a flash of light and a storm of arrows he was gone. There was a knock at the door.

"Yo Canada dude you there?" America asked.

No answer.

"I'm coming in!" He said then broke the door down. He was mortified to find Canada wasn't there. He picked up his cell phone and called England.

"What do you want America I'm busy." England said. You could hear him sipping tea.

"England dude we got a serious problem!" America yelled

"What is it?" England said alarmed.

"Canada is gone! MIA! Gone without a trace!" America yelled.

"What!-" England said spitting out his tea. "America we must inform the other countries in case it happens again!" England exclaimed.

"For once I agree with you." America said. "Call France and tell him his 'son' is missing. My phone is gonna die. Bye!" America said then abruptly hung up.

America sat on his brothers bed. The light was on so he turned off the light. "Canada's definitely gone, he'd never leave the lights on if he went out." America sighed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A country in a school. Just how did they get there?**

**~Canada~**

Canada woke up to the sun shining in his face. He wondered where he was. He remembered Arrows and a flash of light. Now he was here. But where was here? He looked to see if Kumajiro was anywhere. To Canada's relief he was on the ground sleeping peacefully. Canada then stood up and scanned the area. He saw a large looking building.

"W-What's that?" He asked himself. Then he sighed deeply. "I guess thats the only place to go. Come on kumajiro." He said as he picked up his pet polar bear.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"Canada your owner." Canada replied simply.

He then began walking towards the building.

**~At the DWMA~**

The Students of Class Crescent moon were listening to their psychotic teacher Dr. Stein. No one was really paying attention except for Maka who always pays attention. School had become boring and lackluster now that Asura was defeated. Their wasn't any evil to fight or any adventures to go on so they didn't do anything special in class. That was until today. Today was different then those other days. From today onward there would be a mystery with adventure as well. This is all because of one 'man'.

During class a man with wavy blond hair and violet eyes walked in he was carrying a polar bear as well.

"I would like to speak to the owner of this establishment and have them answer two questions. One where am I and Two why are those stairs so incredibly tall?" They asked their voice barely more than a whisper.

Everyone was quiet.

Dr. Stein went up to him and took his polar bear away and said, "Okay class today we will be dissecting this polar bear."

"But wait there my best friend and pet." They said.

Everyone stared at him. The polar bear riggled out of Dr. Steins hands and ran over to the man with wavy hair.

Dr. Stein went up to him again this time not taking his polar bear but talking to him. "Excuse me but what's your name?" Stein asked.

"Canada." He replied simply.

"Cana...da...?" Stein repeated.

"Yes Canada. My brothers America and my Père (Father) is France." Canada explained.

"Who?" The polar bear asked.

"Canada, Matthew Williams, Your owner." They replied.

Dr. Stein looked confused, "Is your name Canada or Matthew Williams?" He asked.

"Uh well it's a long story. You could call me either of them." Canada sighed.

"Well let's take you to Lord Death so we know what to do." Dr. Stein said, "Maka, Soul you take him down to see him I'll keep teaching class.

Maka and Soul got up and went to Canada then began walking out of Class Crescent Moon.

"It's this way to Lord Deaths room Mr. Canada." Maka said.

"Merci. (Thank You)" Canada said quietly.

"Maka why are you being so formal with this guy?" Soul asked.

"I don't know Soul because it's the _proper_ thing to do." Maka said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Soul complained.

Soon the trio began walking down a long hall with gilloteens. When the hall ended there was a circular platform with a mirror. There was a thing that was wearing a mask and had a tattered black cloak. Canada assumed it was a man behind the mask and in the cloak.

"Ah Lord Death we brought someone to you on orders from Dr. Stein. Well bye!" Maka said then left the nation with the Death God.

**~Canada's P.O.V~**

I was left alone with the person in the cloak and Kumajiro. I didn't know what do.

"Sooooo Who are you?" They asked me.

"I-I'm Canada." I said shyly.

"Uh well hullo Canada. What do you need? Why are you here? Oh by the way I'm Lord Death." Lord Death said.

"Oh I need to know where I am. I don't really know how I got here. Though I'd be much appreciate it if I could have a place until I find home. Of course if it's too much trouble you don't have to do that." I explained.

"Oh okay Canada. Your in Death City, Nevada.-"

"Oh so I'm in Al's place. Huh." I said. "I wonder why he never talks about this place. He always talks about the states and cities in his country."

"Uh anyway Mr. Canada I would be happy to let you stay somewhere untill you get back home. You could stay in the school if you'd like." Lord Death said.

"Oh Thank You Mr. Death sir. I um can't thank you enough and um if I may ask do you know anyway I could have gotten here?" I said.

"Well it could have been a witch but what one this is quite interesting." Lord Death said.

I got a little scared Witches aren't real right? "Mr. Lord Death sir. Do you think you could help me get home?" I asked.

"Certainly Canada. As for now go back to Steins Class and inform him on your situation when class is over." Lord Death instructed.

I bowed. "Merci (Thank you) for what you've done. And um désolé (Sorry) For bothering you and for any future trouble I may cause." I said.

"Now now Canada no need to apologize it's the least I could do for you." Lord Death said.

I nodded then began walking away down the hallway of guillotines.

'_Good job Canada you got yourself in another mess. World meetings, going to Russia that one time, and now this. Great job. Idiot! I hope Al and the others aren't worried._'


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meanwhile in the Hetalia world. Inform the Countries? **

England and America were pacing around the meeting room.

America started to spaz out, "Ahh Shit Iggy what the others don't believe us. Or Mattie's dead or or-"

England stopped him. "They will believe you and Canada will be fine."

Soon the other Country's came into the meeting room. They all were chatting so England shut them up.

"So Engrand-san why did you carr this meeting it sounded important." Japan asked.

"Very good question Japan I will have America answer it." England replied then sat down. America got up front and cleared his throat. "Okay dudes so yesterday I went to vist my Little Brother Canada (Actually I think Canada is older but people say America is older) but when I got there he was gone!" America explained

Switzerland raised his hand.

"Yes Switzy's what is it?!" America asked

"It's Switzerland not Switzy and anyway what If he left like to grocery shop?" (And buy expensive cheese) "Good question but the problem is he left his lights on!" Everyone gasped. "I'm now going to ask you all what you think it was? I think it was aliens but what do you think. Sweden you go!"

"W't'h'es." He said though no one understood.

"He said Witches." Finland said

A bunch of 'Ahhhs' erupted.

"Witches that's ridiculous I think it was magic!" England suggested.

"No I think it was vampires." Romania said.

"I think he was kidnapped." Norway said. "Norway-san dose have a point." Japan said.

"Yeah I agree with Jappy." Turkey said.

"Maybe he's a victim of Human trafficking." France suggested.

_'I bet France has bought one or two women off that_.' England said in his head then chuckled. "Okay guys I'm leaning towards it being magic because here's the thing the lock wasn't broken nor were the windows and there were no signs of anyone beside Mattie in his room and besides Kumajiro would'a killed who ever attacked Mattie so it was totally magic." Everyone agreed it was definitely magic

"So the question remains who did the magic?" America asked to everyone.

"Yes who indeed?" England said.

"I bet it was Witches. Da?" Russia said.

"Oh no what if a witch gets me. AHHHHHH!" Italy cried putting his hands on Germany.

"No Feli they won't get you." Germany said while awkwardly patting Italy's back.

"Hey potato bastard get the fuck away from my fratello! (Brother)" Romano yelled at Germany.

"But I didn't do anything." Germany said.

Spain pulled Romano away from Germany. "Calm down amigo!" Spain said.

"I am the awesome Prussia who is now going to write on Austria's cheap two dollar curtains!" Prussia exclaimed with a Sharpie in hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Austria said. Then Hungary smacked him with her skillet.

"Alright everyone shut up if any of you go missing or have any leads on where Canada is please call a meeting. Dismissed!" England said and everyone left. He heard China say, "This is really weird aru." And Norway say, "The DNA doesn't lie were related." England sighed, '_Is this really the hands that Canada's fait lied in?' _

* * *

**_S_****o was this good. I don't know the ascent of people like Sweden and Romania (If he even has one) I tried I'm not very informed on all there ascents so yeah but I hope no one was too OOC or anything of they were sorry. Also Me no own hetalia or Soul eater. Also these things might be slow coming out sorry I'm working on other things on a different website. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Me no own Soul Eater and Hetalia**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Canada and The Students. Explaining He's a country?**

Canada sat on a chair in the corner of the classroom just watching the class patiently. 'I wonder what Al is doing. Probably fighting with Arthur and Francis is probably freaking out because I'm missing.' Canada smiled to himself. He could picture France spazzing out and yelling about his precious Canada. And America yelling at England because they couldn't decide on something. But then Canada frowned they were probably worried sick and it wouldn't be nice to laugh about that.

The bell suddenly rang really loudly which made Canada's ears hurt, "That was more unexpected and terrifying then when Cuba beat me up for no apparent reason besides the fact that he thought I was America, but it was still completely frightening at the time." Canada said while holding his ears.

Dr. Stein walked over to him, "So Matthew er do you need to tell me anything?" Dr. Stein asked. Maka, Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Liz, and Patty walked over to them. "Well Mr. Death said that it could have been a witch that brought me here but he doesn't know witch one it could have been, also he said I should try and get back to my world even though he has no idea how I can." Canada said.

"We'll help you Mr. Canada sir." Maka said

"What you expect me to help some freak that I just met who also calls himself a country and Matthew Williams and he also has a poker bear that had rabies and could eat me or something and for all we know he could be a rapist or a mass murder or something of maybe he's a keshin of something evil like that or-" Liz yelled but Patty put her hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Oh no I can assure you that I'm not a mass murder or a rapist or a keshin whatever that is. Also Kumajiro is a good polar bear who has his rabies shots and also would never attack you unless you attacked me first, and unless you tried to kill me he'd probably just bite or scratch you. And he wouldn't eat you considering he only eats whale and fish and he's too small to eat you even if he wanted to." Canada said quite quickly.

"Okay…" Maka said. "How about you come over we planned on having everyone over anyway and we could discuss this." Maka said. "Merci (Thank you) I'd love to come" he replied "if it's not to much trouble." He added quickly.

~At Makas & Souls House~

They were all sitting down in a large living room area all there eyes were on Canada. There was a boy with pink hair and Canada found out his name was Crona.

"So explain to us, what are you and where are you from." Kid said

"Well uh I'm pretty sure I'm from earth just a different universe." Canada replied

"I don't know how to deal with other universes." Crona whined.

A black thing materialized from Crona's back, "Quit your whining it's giving me a headache." It said while pounding Crona on the head.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Canada asked alarmed.

"That's just Ragnarok a Demon made out of Crona's blood." Maka said. "O-Oh. Boy I bet Al would think that's cool he loves things like that, Arthur would probably like it to." Canada said. Everyone stared at him,

"Who the hell are Al and Arthur!?" Blackstar demanded.

"A-Al is my brother and Arthur is like an-er older brother to me but kinda I guess like a father to Al if that makes sense." Canada replied.

"So does that mean Arthur is your dad?"

"No see, where I come from there are people who are countries. Most of us don't have proper parents or even family's or siblings. So Normally when there are young countries older country's take them in and raise them like a son but they're not really there son more like brothers and sisters. So Al or America got to live with Arthur or England and I ended up with France. China has a bunch of siblings it must've been hard, France and England would always say children were hard work." Canada explained to them.

**~Later~**

"So you come from a world where specific people are country's and these country's fight in wars, get sick when something's wrong with their government or economy and things of that nature. And the country's raise other countries like siblings so like when England had America as it's own. And if a country gets destroyed the county dies like when Turkey killed ancient Greece." Maka said Canada nodded.

"That. Sounds. Ridiculous!" Liz yelled.

"It can't be that ridiculous I mean you can turn into weapons." Kid pointed out.

"What?" Canada said confused.

In a flash of colors some of the kids were weapons in there meisters hands. "I bet America would find that cool." Canada sighed.

"Could you just shut up already!" Ragnarok yelled.

Kumajiro growled then pounced on Ragnarok and gnawed on it's head. "Get it the f#%* off of me!" Ragnarok yelled. And walked over and took him off of Ragnaroks head and put him on the couch. He bent down to his eye leave and said "No!" Family. Ragnarok was still in pain and everyone laughed. Even though Canada wasn't part of this world he was quite enjoying his time here but he wanted- no he _needed_ to get back!

* * *

**Did you enjoy it. Also Liz y u no trust Canada. Alright R&R. Cittenkat OUT**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:Me no Own Also I finally corrected the chapter numbers**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A depressed Frenchman. England and America's plan?**

**~England's P.O.V~**

Me and America were at Frances doorstep. America rapped on the door. I pushed him away.

"America you bloody git just ring the doorbell like a normal person." I yelled. I then sighed, I thought I raised a _proper_ man.

"Yeah we could do that… or we could just unlock the door and go in ourselves." America said pulling a key out of his pocket

"Bloody hell how'd you get that!" I yelled. "Dude I totally stole it. Haha!" America laughed. "Alfred F Jones I thought I raised you the _right_ way." I exclaimed. "Come on let's go." He said putting the key in the hole. We walked into the frogs house and I felt _very_ gentlemanly. Because it is oh-so polite to enter someone's house for no reason.

When me and America walked in we heard very sad, very depressing music playing. "What the bloody hell is wrong with that frog?" I asked aloud. "Dude I think he's in his room!" America declared. '_Oh really I thought he was in the kitchen cooking dinner for two_.' I thought sarcastically.

We reached the door that lead to his room and knocked it. "France are you in there chap we've come to cheer you up." I called.

"Go… away." He moaned

"C'mon France just because Canada's gone doesn't mean the world is falling apart. You let him become an independent country why is this any different." America said.

You could hear France blow his nose at the mention of Canada's name. I actually felt bad for the bloke "It's different because I knew where he was. Now I don't even know. He could be with murderers, or in the TARDIS, or a rapist could have got him or… or I don't even know!" France wailed. "Hey France would it cheer you up if England talked to his imaginary friends." America said. "There not imaginary I'm just magic!" I yelled. "But I'll do it."

Flying mint bunny and Uni appeared and I began talking to them. "Of Flying mint bunny you are just the cutest thing. Now now Uni what did I say about biting. Hahahaha!" I laughed. Then I told them to go back to whatever they were doing before. "Did that make you feel better?" America asked.

"No." France said.

"France old friend you need to relax I'm sure Canada is fine. I promise he is. Your need to stop being overprotective I'm sure Canada is as worried about you as you are but he'll be fine he's an adult." I said.

France opened the door looking very disheveled. He hugged me, "Oh England you sure know how to cheer a man up!" He exclaimed. "Alright down boy." I said pushing him off me. "Hey dude get all dressed n' stuff were gonna take you out for a nice day." America said. "Oh Merci! Merci! I'll be back in ten to sixty minutes!" He said slamming the door in our face.

"Ten to _sixty_ minutes!" I repeated. "Yes Black Sheep!" France called threw the door. I wasn't mad he called me a black sheep though.

Me and America found ourselves playing go fish for the next hour. Oh fun. It seams the frog is back to being an annoying asshole. '_Even if he bothers me I shouldn't say anything just so he doesn't get depressed again._' I thought

Soon France bursted through the doors of the kitchen. "IM BACK~" he yelled "And more beautiful than ever." He said with a wink. "So what are we going to do?" He asked

"Umm." I said.

"I know!" America yelled

"Well spit it out." I said

"We'll go to a bar!" He exclaimed. "I don't-" I began "I think that is a wonderful idea let's go." France said grabbing our wrist and taking us away.

**~At le Random Bar~**

"F-France old mate I I need to tell you something." I stuttered

"Oh really what is it." France asked

"It is it is sooooo Im-puuurrrtaint t-Thad If I don't tell ye the whole universe will 'splode." I slurred

"O-Okay." France said awkwardly

"I-I frreuuukking loveee you."

"What the 'ell England." France questioned

"Dude I think he's drunk." America said.

"Noooo I'm nooot youuu bloody git."

"Should we go home although he is kinda funny when he's drunk." France said. "I am nooot druunk youu you bloody idiot." I said the pretty Much bitch slapped France. "Can we take him home now?" "No werree nooot gooing 'ome it'll I sayy soo!"

**~The next day~**

Somehow they managed to get me home I don't know how though.

"Turn the sun off it's too bright. I hate you all." I groaned.

* * *

**A/N: I do not support FrUK okay I did that so It'd be funny okay I hope you enjoyed **


	6. Chapter 5

**ME NO OWN THOUGH I WISH I DID**

* * *

**Chapter 5: These names are getting hard to make. Wait what's happening!?**

Canada explored the streets at night peacefully, Kumajiro in his arms.

"Oh kuma what are we gonna do." He sighed.

"I don't know?" Kumajiro said.

"Neither do I, I miss everyone. Even Russia at least he notices me sometimes." Canada said. "I remember the time I went to Russia and thought I'd die." He laughed

Kumajiro started wriggling around in Canada's arms. "What's wrong?" Canada asked. He hopped out of Canada's arms and ran away. "Kuma wait!" He called and ran after Kumajiro.

"Grrrr." Kuma growled.

"You filthy bear get the hell away from me." A voice hissed.

"You can't talk to kuma like that!" Canada yelled at them while picking up Kumajiro. "I'm sorry." They said.

They appeared from the shadows. It was a girl a rather young in fact. Canada was reminded of when he was a kid.

"What's wrong little girl?" Canada asked her.

"It's nothing I need to go now." She said then ran away.

"Well that was strange c'mon Kuma let's go." Canada sighed.

**~Medusa~**

**'**_That was too close. I need to wait to befriend him. Hm perhaps I can bring another one now that I know what they are. This Russia sounds interesting._' Medusa said.

**~Medusas home~**

She found Russia who was currently hiding from a long haired girl who looked quite scary. She disregarded the girl and chanted

_Turn the tide,_

_Make two worlds collide,_

_Bring them to this world for my bidding,_

_Now I order you to do so!_

"Haha perfect!" She laughed

**~Russia~**

"MARRY ME, MARRY ME, MARRY ME!" Belarus said scratching at Russia's door.

"No go away, go away, go aw-" he was stopped short in his cries of help when a swarm of vector arrows engulfed him, and he was gone.

"Brother Russia are you in there?" Belarus asked. She broke the door open and searched the entire house but was no where. She picked up the phone and called Ukraine.

"Ukraine brother Russia is missing!" She yelled into the phone.

"What your not serious are you." Ukraine asked

"Would I lie about brother Russia?" She asked.

"WAAAAAA BROTHER RUSSIA IS MISSING CALL A MEETING WAAAAAA! SHOWING PEOPLE YOUR BOOBS CAN'T FIX THIS WAAAA!" Ukraine cried. Then hung up and Belarus was left to call a world meeting.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed also if you don't understand what Ukraine meant by the showing your boobs thing watch episode 4 of the beautiful world, The sub not the dub because I don't know if they something different in the dub. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Me no own anything. Except for the Idea**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Russia in school. Unite the two largest country's?**

Russia woke up with his head pounding. He looked around, he was in a rather large city. He slowly stood up. "I wonder where I am?" He said looking around. "I wonder if this is where Matevy is?" Russia said while walking along a road.

Russia soon came to a rather large building with a very long staircase. He began climbing up it considering he had nothing else to do. By the time he got up he was extreamly tired, "I could really use some vodka." He sighed. Then he continued into the building.

**~Canada~**

Canada now sat in on classes at the DWMA considering A. He could find stuff out about this world and B. He had really nothing else to do. He was happily sitting with Kumajiro listening in on Doctor Steins teachings. '_I bet this is how Sealand feels when he listens in on meetings even though he's not supposed to. I guess I'm doing the same thing just that I'm listening in on things from a different univer/world or whatever._' Canada thought merrily.

Suddenly the doors opened revealing a large man wearing a winter coat and scarf. Canada recognized who it was immediately. _Russia_.

"Russia!" Canada exclaimed/whispered.

"Matevy!" Russia exclaimed then hugged Canada.

And just to ruin the moment Doctor Stein said, "Who is this?"

"It's Russia, the world's largest country!" Canada exclaimed. "It is also Ivan." He said

"Haha there really tall and look stupid." Patty laughed.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..." Russia said a purple aura around him. "LIZ HE'S SCARING ME!" Patty cried.

Russia placed his hand on Canada's back, "So Matvey," he began "Where are we?"

"Uh well we're in Death City, Nevada." Canada replied. "Oh Nevada. I've never heard of death city though." Russia said. "It's okay because we're together and we can figure out where we are." Canada said with a smile. "Well then Matvey will figure out where we are together. At least I'll get away from Belarus for awhile." Russia laughed.

Maka walked up to them, "Excuse me Mr. Russia sir. I'm Maka and me and my friends would be happy to help you and Canada."

* * *

**A/N: I totally don't ship Canada and Russia. I'm just gonna sprinkle some things in but NO kissing. Personally I only ship yaoi things in the nonsexual and non-kissing way. ONLY FLUFF! The only time that is except able is with SuFin. Anyway I hope you enjoyed I know it was short but I wanted to upload something. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: MAGIC TRIO UNITE! The investigation begins?**

It was yet again time for a meeting and the countries were being idiots and not getting _anything _done when they need to discuss where Russia was. Of course they were ignoring all of Ukraine's attempts to stop them because Belarus was no where to be seen.

The door bursted open and Belarus was there was a silence and no one talked, "BIG BROTHER RUSSIA IS MISSING!" She yelled.

They all began panicking and in the commotion England, Romania, and Norway slipped away.

**~England's House~**

"So what are we doing?" Romania asked.

"Well Romania, Norway, Canada's disappearance could have very well just have been him trying to maybe go on vacation or something but the disappearance of Russia got me thinking, what if it was magic." England explained while leading them down a long stairway.

"So because where the magic trio were going to figure out where they are?" Norway asked plainly.

"Correct Norway!" England exclaimed. They reached the end if the stairs and there was just a wall with a torch on the side. England pulled it down and the wall opened and there was an entire room with magical items and books all around. "Grab as many books on disappearing, teleportation, anything like that then place them on that table." England instructed while grabbing books and gesturing to a table in the middle of the room. Norway and Romania nodded and they started looking around the room.

"Hey look a book about Vampires!" Romania exclaimed. "Try and focus on what were doing you idiot." Norway growled. "Hmph!" Romania pouted putting the book away.

**~Minutes Later~**

Minutes later they had gathered books they would be helpful. "Okay let's see what can we find?" England said opening multiple books.

"What about this?" Romania asked holding up a book called _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone._

"Romania you idiot that's a Harry Potter Book it doesn't have anything to do with teleportation." Norway scolded

Norway picked up a book called _Dimensional Transportation _"This book looks suitable." "Open it and read it aloud." England ordered

Norway obliged and began skimming the pages, "Dimensional transportation can be performed by many people. Witches and Demons are a prime example, however other beings are capable of this as well. It is unknown on how far Dimensional Transportation goes. It is theroyed that Dementonal Transportation can even exceed dimensions and can go to other universes however many believe this false." Norway read. "Hmm interesting." England said.

"So we'll meet back here at three o'clock sharp. Don't let anyone know what we're up to. Got it!" England said.

Romania and Norway nodded. "Good, see you tomorrow." England told them with a smile. They nodded once again and left England alone.

"I wonder..." England said his voice trailing off.


End file.
